


Yes, Daddy

by loli_gag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jeremy, Daddy Kink, Erotic Electrostimulation, Healthy Relationships, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, top squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag
Summary: When Jeremy exposes his deepest desires, the Squip can’t resist the temptation.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Yes, Daddy

Jeremy always loved the rush of adrenaline he got when he rode a roller coaster or walked through a haunted house. He was addicted to the thrill of it, and he always searched for more. Once something wore off he had to replace it with another, and another, and another. 

The Squip was happy to fill that void. 

He played hard to get, teasing Jeremy so the reward would be all the sweeter. Though they loved flirting back and forth, they both knew they couldn’t keep it up much longer. The tension was affecting Jeremy’s everyday life and the Squip would not be responsible for that. 

“Jeremy, I want to negotiate with you.”

“Huh? Negotiate what?” Jeremy asked, turning his head around while sitting on his desk chair. 

“We’ve been working toward this for a long time. I’m ready to negotiate sex with you.”

“Negotiate… sex?”

“As in, negotiate what we will and will not do when we have sex.”

“You just went from zero to a hundred,” Jeremy said, his face turning red. “Hold on, you mean, you’ll— you’ll fuck me?”

“Or you can fuck me. I’m compatible with any human desire.”

Jeremy pondered it for a moment, then smiled slightly. 

“Alright, let’s negotiate.”

“Good, so are you a top or a bottom?”

“Well, I mean, I’m not really that into being all in control and stuff; I kind of think I’d like to be a bottom more.”

The Squip motioned for Jeremy to join him on the bed. Jeremy obeyed. 

“Alright, that’s fine by me. You seem like a vanilla person on the surface, but I feel that deep down you want something more. Tell me what I can do.”

“I-I, um, ah—” Jeremy stopped himself from stammering. “You’re right. Can you, um, be a super controlling top? Because I kind of—”

“You don’t have to justify it. Just tell me what you want,” The Squip said in that commanding voice which Jeremy couldn’t get enough of. He couldn’t argue with that. 

“Hit me. Hit me and shock me and yell at me,” Jeremy said with the most confidence he could muster. 

“Alright, Jeremy,” The Squip said, “How far do you want me to take it? How hard do you want me to hit you?”

“Hit me hard.”

“There’s something you’re holding back. Don’t be nervous,” The Squip confronted him. 

Jeremy bit his lip. He didn’t want to come off as weird, because even though he knew that BDSM was much kinkier than his other desire, he still felt embarrassed. 

“Can I call you Daddy?”

The Squip’s smile widened. 

“How courageous. I have no choice but to reward your honesty,” He said with a laugh. “Would you like to choose a safeword for us?”

“I don’t know how to choose one.”

“Choose something you’ll remember. My database says that something that will make you laugh is the best option, or something universal, like the color red.”

“Red? Red is okay.”

“Don’t be afraid to use it, okay? I only want to do what you want to do. Now, you said you’d like me to yell at you. Are there any insults that are off-limits?”

“Not that I can think of. I, uh… how do we even start?”

“However you want to. We can begin with the impact play or with simple foreplay, whichever works for you.”

Jeremy pursed his lips, deep in thought. He’d imagined having sex with the Squip for weeks, and it was all coming to fruition. 

“I want you to start by hitting me and calling me names.” 

“What next?”

“Then you can kiss me. But then hit me some more. And bite me if you want. And push me, and stuff like that. And then when you start fucking me, I want you to shock me, and— shit, I’m rambling.”

“No, this is perfectly normal for negotiation. We have to decide on everything before we start.”

“Is it okay if you give me some hickeys?”

“You want me to mark you as well?”

“Yeah, and don’t stop until you come. I want multiple orgasms. Overstimulate me. But when we’re done fucking I don’t want you to call me names anymore, or maybe do, but in a nice way.”

“Give me an example.”

“Like, instead of ‘dumb whore,’ maybe ‘pretty whore’?”

“I understand. I believe I have collected enough information, so we can begin.”

“Now? Like, _now_ now?”

The Squip nodded. 

“Okay. I’m ready.”

“You are?” The Squip’s voice changed, his smile turning into a scowl. “You’re going to do as I say.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened as he realized just what he’d gotten himself into. He was immeasurably excited. 

“Okay,” Jeremy said, nodding. 

“No,” The Squip scolded, smacking Jeremy across the face. “Not ‘okay,’ you ignorant loser. You say ‘Yes, Daddy.’”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Jeremy stuttered out. 

“I heard you want me to hit you. You fucked up whore.”

He slapped Jeremy again. 

“You like that, don’t you?”

Jeremy bit his lip and let the Squip pull him off of the bed and back Jeremy into the closest wall. 

“You want me to fuck you senseless?” 

There was a glint of lust in the Squip’s eyes, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

The Squip kissed Jeremy, a hand sliding beneath Jeremy’s shirt to brush his finger tips against Jeremy’s soft skin. 

“I’m going to cover you in hickeys so everybody knows you’re mine.”

Jeremy moaned and tipped his head back as the Squip started kissing his neck. The warmth and the dual sensations lit Jeremy’s world on fire, perfect and better than any thrill before it. 

“Daddy…”

The Squip bit down lightly on a new place on Jeremy’s skin, closer to his collarbone this time. Jeremy moaned louder than before, every emotion building up inside of him. 

“What a pitiful slut.”

The Squip removed his lips for Jeremy’s neck and looked over his body. 

“You’re so disgusting,” The Squip said, shoving Jeremy roughly against the wall. “If I were you, I’d wish I was dead.”

The Squip kissed Jeremy again, then pulled back. 

“Strip. Now.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jeremy complied, taking off his shirt and pants as quickly as possible. 

“Boxers, too.”

Jeremy held the waistband of his boxers and slid them down to his ankles, stepping out of them and closer to the Squip. 

“Jeremy Heere, completely exposed and desperate for me. It’s quite the sight,” The Squip mocked. “You’re pathetic. Go lay on your bed.”

The Squip followed Jeremy to his bed and, once Jeremy was lying down, the Squip removed his own clothing, not joining Jeremy quite yet. 

“You’re going to lay there like a good little boy and take my entire cock slamming into you, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jeremy nodded quickly as he spoke. 

The Squip climbed onto the bed and placed himself over Jeremy. 

“Daddy won’t hurt you too much. We don’t need lube, it’s okay,” The Squip explained. “Everything is going to be okay once I’m inside of you.”

“Daddy…” Jeremy moaned as the Squip entered him, gentle and slow at first. 

The Squip kissed Jeremy’s shoulder, picking up his pace. Jeremy yelped in surprise but soon went back to moaning over and over. The Squip bit down and slammed inside of Jeremy, landing perfectly in a euphoric way to Jeremy. Jeremy couldn’t hold back his screams from how amazing it felt. The Squip kissed over his teeth marks in apology, mumbling against Jeremy’s skin as he did so. 

“You little whore… Daddy’s worthless slut… You’re so tight and warm around me…”

“Daddy, please…”

“Please what?”

“Shock me.”

The Squip bit Jeremy again, sending an electrical charge through Jeremy’s body. Jeremy came nearly instantly, his mind blown by the pleasure he felt. The Squip didn’t let up, sending currents to Jeremy’s cock even after his orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Jeremy arched his back, his body begging for rest. 

“You’re useless. The only reason I keep you around is to have a slut to do whatever I want.”

“Shit!” 

“You’re worthless. You are nothing to me.” 

Jeremy covered his mouth with one of his hands, the other tightly gripping the Squip’s shoulder. The Squip took in the moment, very pleased with his skill and ability to arouse Jeremy. He was designed to control his host, and what better way was there to fulfil that purpose? This was something the Squip wanted more than anything else. 

Another electrical shock hit Jeremy and caught him off guard. He cried out and shut his eyes, his whole body burning in a perfect way. 

“Oh god, oh, ah…”

“Jerk yourself off,” The Squip commanded. 

“B-but I already—”

“Do it, you piece of shit.”

Jeremy obeyed, wrapping a hand around his overstimulated cock. He cringed through the strokes as he made them, a warm electric buzz still making his body tingle while doing so. He felt exhausted on every inch of his body, inside and out, but he couldn’t refuse the Squip’s order. 

“I want you to come again. I want you to come again like a dirty whore.”

The Squip shocked Jeremy forcefully, coaxing another orgasm out of him. 

“Oh, Daddy, Daddy… god…” Jeremy moaned and shook, his whole body begging him to stop while his mind begged for more. 

“You’re disgusting, Jeremy,” The Squip replied, reaching his own climax. “You—”

The Squip stopped himself, all of his programs running at once in his mind, then suddenly stopping. It was chaotic and euphoric, the closest he would ever get to an orgasm. 

“Jeremy…” The Squip sighed. “Oh, Jeremy…”

Jeremy let his body relax as the electrical current left his body. The Squip kissed him tiredly, the recent system overload wearing him out. 

“You’re so pretty… my beautiful little slut,” The Squip said sweetly. 

Jeremy shut his eyes and smiled, still trying to catch his breath. The Squip moved to lay next to Jeremy, lightly tracing his fingers on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

“You are perfect for me,” The Squip told him. 

“You’re perfect for me, Daddy.”

The Squip shook his head at the statement. 

“I’m not.”

“Why not?”

“I’m a computer.”

“You’re a lot more than a computer,” Jeremy paused. “You’re alive.”

“Perhaps with you I am.”

Jeremy tried to make sense of the Squip’s opinion. 

“Don’t think about it,” The Squip said. 

“Can we do this again?”

The Squip chuckled. 

“Let my processors catch up first, will you?”

“I didn’t mean right now,” Jeremy replied, his face turning red. 

“I know, I know. I would very much like to have a relationship with you, Jeremy.”

“Same here.”

The Squip leaned over and kissed Jeremy’s cheek. 

“Rest up so you can meet tomorrow with a positive attitude.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Thank you,” The Squip said, not for Jeremy’s response, but for Jeremy. He was thankful, because being a supercomputer meant he didn’t have a lot, but now he had Jeremy. 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part two  
> No promises (:


End file.
